Can I Be The Only Hope For You?
by Lizsername
Summary: Gerard and Mikey Way are forced into the army; Frank Iero and Ray Toro have the choice of going. All four are put against a wall in training. A truth is spread about the Ways. Their lives become nothing more then running from becoming dead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Gerard_

"You're fucking failing out of high school," my father yells at me. It's nothing different; same old and same thing every single day. It's just I don't get it at all. It's not like I'm mentally disorder or anything. I seriously hate dragging my ass to that hellhole. Maybe that's one reason why. Another is mostly because I wanna make music or artwork.

You see, I still will and always believe my dad is a bit overexerting over my grades. Did he even look at my freaking grades in art and music and shit like that? I'm creative; I can't pay attention when it comes to something like science or math. I love to draw and sing; the feel of a 6-string against my fingers feels like someone kissing you (to me is what I mean to say). Everything that I do that involves my creativity; it's my escape from life.

I'm one of those children who you look at and automatically judge. Don't you extremely hate that? If you're in position in high school, you would know what I go through. Imagine you're the strange kid there; you don't like to fit in. You're more of the "punk, depressed kid in the corner" then the one who "fits in with everyone else". You're the one who you're closet friend is your own fucking brother. You're the one who's thrown at gun point because you love standing out. Fucked up right?

I didn't need to hear my dad bitching at me anymore. School isn't "that important" in life. It matters what you're doing though. Anyway, I went upstairs to my room; I also shared this room with my younger brother, Mikey. He was sitting on his bed, strumming at his acoustic guitar. Mikey means…well Mikey means too much to me. He's younger by three years. He like me in ways; of course, we're brothers and shit. He's very creative though like me. He loves to be different too. He was so cute in not just a little brother way; in a way that I want to date him.

Oh, look, there's something else different about me! Ya, I'm gay; I love it because it does scare off people. The weird part is I'm in love with my brother. I'm protective over him; shouldn't ever older brother? It's just feels great being around him. He's the only guy who makes my smile; smile in a way that I have a crush on him. Of course, I never had gone far with a guy. I dated few guys; when Frank thought he was gay, I really experiment.

Ok, so out of my boyfriends, I didn't have a bad one with Frank Iero. Frank is the same age as Mikey but more mature. He understands me, too. I didn't mind it; I mean the only reason we did break up was because Frank found a girlfriend. Ok, I was alright with that. I'm lying a lot; Frank was my first love.

I'm just gonna keep chatting on and on about Frank Iero. He was amazing and knew how to treat me well. It got to points where it was weird. There was obsession from me over him; there was sexually acts pulled by him. I mean, won't you be freaked out if the next second—when you walk into your boyfriend's room—he's laying on his bed, in a sexually way? Not just that, he was wearing fishnets, black stripper heals, and a corset that was totally black with blue and red strings. That's gave me a couple ideas; trust me, I haven't lost my virginity…yet.

To the point, I feel the same way around Mikey that I did when I dated Frank. I felt very open and fuzzy for once. School stress still took over with Frankie. He would always look up at me, lean up and kiss me. He would tell me to stop worrying and that everything will be ok. I always then felt like everything was settled.

Well, I always feel like that with Mikey. I never hide from everything; well…expect the secret that I'm in love with him. I just love everything about him. He was attractive, physically and mentally. As I'm saying this, Mikey slams down on the base of his guitar. I can tell something is bothering him.

He looks up from the tuneful instrument. "Gee," he whispers.

"Hey, buddy," I sat across from him on my own bed. Looking at his guitar, I was seeing his fist clenched up. "Mikey, you been alright lately?" He nods his head no. He looks down, letting his fingers just twang through the cords. He doesn't want to talk about; I try not to fore it out of him. I just can't sit here, knowing his stress about who knew what! "Mikey—"

"IT'S NOTHING!" He growls back, "I swear it's nothing, Gerard. Gosh, just…"

"I'm sorry for being supportive," I shot back. He opens his mouth a bit. He glanced back at his guitar. "Mikey…I didn't—"

He looks up, "Mean it like that? Gerard, do you seriously worry about me?"

_Wow, what a stupid question_… "Michael," I chuckled. "I always think about you, making sure you're ok. I always want to be there for you. You're my little brother; why won't I care?"

He gets up from his bed and comes over to me. He takes a seat by me, leaning his head on my shoulder. I look to him and kiss his forehead. "Gerard," he whispers. "Has dad threatened you yet?"

"Threaten what to me, Mikey?" I wrapped my arms around him. He was shaking; I never seen Mikey so scared. He rarely shows it.

He grabs my hand, grasping it. The clutch was too tight; at points, the blood was probably not flowing. Tears were escaping quickly like an overflowed river. _Gosh, I wanna kiss you and tell you everything will be alright…whatever it is that is scaring him. _"Mikes, you going to tell me what's up?"

He started breaking down. I held him closer, letting him ruin as much of my black t-shirt. I rubbed his back, telling him it's alright. Finally, he tells me what's going on. It shocked me; I couldn't breathe or talk. I start to choke on air, nothing really. _This can't be true. He's just scaring us. He always threatens us with this. No, this just can't happen. _

I start to shed tears. I have to be strong; I can't show Mikey I'm weak. _But what happens when Mikey dies in my arms in the middle of the war? _


	2. the hradest part of this is leaving you

**A/N: Thanks for the respond love it!**

**Sorry for no title on Chap 1. I'll think of something**

**I own nothing *tears* **

Chapter 2 the hardest part of this is leaving you

_Frank_

I thought of joining the war as long as I could think. I never thought I was smart enough to become anything but a singer. I can't live on that though; fighting is something I'm good at, too. I'm short, but still I'm tough. The problem is I don't want to leave her.

Jamia is my lovely girlfriend. She's different from the crowd. I don't just mean in style and fucking stereotypes. Jamia has on unique story. I mean, it's more of a hurt story you rarely hear about. The only reason I knew her was because of her life changes.

_I was home, alone. I was on the couch, playing my guitar. I was opened to a sheet in my folder; I was also waiting for my mother to take me to my father's. She came home with a young girl wrapped in her arms. _

_The girl (I didn't know at this point.) was one of my mom's patients. When I saw her, her face was covered in sweat and tears. My mom sat her down. I couldn't help but keep staring at her. She was wearing an old ripped up Misfits t-shirt. She had shorts thrown on. All this showed me her black and blue covered legs, her cuts running down her wrists and the new bruises running along her arms. Her hair was messed up and dyed jet black. Her eyes were brown, surround with bags, bruises and somehow a bright, blue eyeliner. Her body was anorexic, literally. The lightly tanned skin could outline were the body is. Her cheeks were like the craving of a pumpkin on Halloween, showing the bone. She scared me at first; it made me upset how she looked, treated…everything about her at this point made me terrified._

_She won't calm down though. She was emotionally crying; my mother grabbed her hand. The girl pulled back, scared of anyone touching her. "Dear," my mom whispers. "This is my son, Frank. I was telling you about him while we were in the car. Frank, come here for a second." I followed her steps, still not getting the image of the terrified girl who was curled up on my couch. "That's Jamia; she has to stay here. Frank, no complaining; she grew up in abusive home. I was driving to check up with your father, making sure he was o.k. with you coming tonight. I saw Jamia run out of her home. I grabbed her quick as I could. I knew her as one of my mentally disorder patients._

"_Frankie, I couldn't stand here watching her get abused more. She needs to stay. You understand, right?" I nodded; I felt worse for the girl. "Good, she probably is going to be living here. She's your age; she goes to your school. We need to help her recover, ok?" I nodded again. _

_We walked out together. Alice, the girl of my dreams, was asleep. My mother started walking to the doorway, "I'm going to file a report. Mrs. Way is coming in the meantime; she might bring Gee and Mikes." _

_She did come but alone. She sat at the table, working on stuff. I sat still across by Alice. She woke up, tearing up, "You okay?" I whispered it to her; she nodded her head no. _

_I came over by her. She lands her hand on mine. Touch it softly. She shivered at the touch. She smiles though a bit. "You're sweet," she says. _

"_How?" I said back. _

_She shrugs then turns away a bit. "You at least let me touch your hand. No one every really even cares about me when I'm running away…when I'm in school._

"_Look," I said. "Those people are selfish. I have seen you at school. I was the one whole told my mother about you. I really wish I could help more and right now, I want to. I'm in love with you, Alice."_

"_Frankie, right?" I nodded. She kisses my cheek with her dehydrated lips. Her voice starts crackling. "Help me, please."_

"_I promise," she hugs me. I rubbed her back, "I promise." She fell asleep. I keep brushing her hair through my fingers. I felt warm junk through it. Blood was the first thing I saw. My mom came home. I woke up Jamia; she won't though. "MOM!" _

_She ran over; I showed her my hand. She gasped, "Take her to the car. I'll be there right away; I need to grab stuff for her."_

_I picked her up and led her to the car. She was in my lap, held in my cars. I ripped off my t-shirt, sitting there shirtless. I was pressuring the t-shirt against her cut across her forehead. _

_She quietly woke up. She grabbed my hand, the one holding her head. "Frank," she mumbles._

_I kissed her hand. "I promised to help you."_

"_Thank you," she smiles. "By the way, you're hot shirtless…"_

A couple years have passed. We were fourteen when we found each other; now we're just a year older, fifteen. We're both freshmen. She's just in some different classes then me. Remember how I said she's mentally disorder? It's been growing out of her at least. She's only it for now math. The problem is she was never in a lot probably just social studies (She is in a College Prep class.) and math.

She runs downstairs; I'm so used to her now being here. She is now unique from the last time I saw her. Her face covered the scars with make up; that was her choice. She wore black eyeliner with a tiny bit of red shadow. She had glossy lips, something that tasted sweet like vanilla. Her cover up makeup is only noticed to me. Her bones were covered were muscles and skin. She wore her uniform dress. It's this blue plaid that goes down to her knees. Underneath the legs, girls were forced to wear white tights. Her shoes were black ballerina shoes. Somehow though the ugly dress, the weird tights and the cute shoes worked for her; then again, she always is working it in my eyes.

She leans down and kisses me. Ok, yes, I'm shorter then her by a bit. She jokes about it a lot. I love her still. Sooner or later, I have to. _Now, tell her…sooner tell her. _

We went to the bus stop. I grabbed her hand, leading her to the bus. We sat together; one of the loners in school. "Morning," I finally whispered.

She smiles, "You waited this long, bastard."

She kisses me on the cheek. As she did that, I whispered, "Oh, you know you love me."

"Seriously," she mumbles in my ear. "I would fuck you right now if it wasn't catholic school. Dammit, why did your mother make us go here?"

"Eh, bullies in public school that Gerard, Ray and Mikey are suffering through?"

"For Ray, suffered," we spoke a bit louder then whispering to ourselves.

I look to her. She was mine now; I was free to call her that. She was looking out the window. I let my head rest on her shoulder. She smiles down to me and kisses my forehead. "I love you," is escaping through my mouth.

She looks to me. "I can't live without, Frankie." She leans down me. "Promise me you won't leave me?"

_Shit…_I look to her, "If I leave, I promise somehow I will come back." She looks at me, nodding. Tears were falling; it was as if she knew already. "Hey, come here…" I hugged her before we left. "I'm here right now."

"It just…it's the same promise my mother made." She hid her face in my shoulder. I kissed the top of her. She started crying.

"Sh, Jamia…I understand." _I'm only going to hurt her more…_

!

Biology just ended. I look to her, sitting across from me. We walk to our classes together. I stop her and kiss her for a while. She pushes away after a couple minutes. "Frank, sorry," she whispers. "I can't be late again." Whenever she late, that son of bitch called a teacher whacks her across the hand. My math teacher doesn't care; she thinks I'm a good student and shit.

"I'll see you after class," she ran in. "WAIT!" Shit, why I forget! I wanted to give her a note, telling her to skip gym. Right then and there, Crystal, a friend of Jamia's, runs by. "Crys!"

She turns to see me. She smiles, "What, bitch? I'm freaking late; another note for Jamia?"

I handed to her; she nods. One last time, I check over it.

_Dear,_

_Let's skip the rest of the day. Meet me outside in the back; our secret way. _

_Good luck in math. _

_I love you,_

_-F_

She grabs it and runs in. As I'm walking, I hear the teacher yelling at Crystal. I look back at the class. Crystal is on the desk crying; Jamia is patting her back, calming her down and reading the note. _Shit, why I do that? Now I feel horrible. _

I couldn't pay attention in math though. _What are you going to say? How is she going to take it? What if you die? What will happen to Jamia? _

My teacher slapped a ruler at my desk. "MR. IERO!" I woke up out of my daydream. She points the end to the board. "Answer it, now…"

"Um," X+-25=25D….Why was I so blank right now? I can't think.

"Mr. Iero?"

"I can't, I'm sorry. I'm just…"

_Wack! _I grabbed my cheek after the penguin slapped me across the face. With her god damn ruler, she just did it. This fucking sucks.

!

Class ended. I ran out our secret way. It was down the hallway—pas the fucking penguins—and out the door. She was leaning against the school, "Sup, asshole?"

I smiled to her, "Shut up, bitch." Kissed her again; I can't let go…"Jamia, please, we-we need to talk." We sat down in the field. No one ever noticed us; we never got caught. She leaned against me, grabbing my hand. "I love you, Jamia, but I made a choice. This is hard for you and me too…" She looked into my eyes, worried. "I'm joining the army."

"No," she whispered. "You just…Frankie…Please…Don't…."

"Jamia, sh, Jamia, please," I can't stand her like this.

She started breaking down. "Oh my gosh, you're going to die. Frank, please don't leave me. You're the only thing that made so much alive. I can't lose you. I just can't…Everything now perfect because of you."

"Jamia," I said. "Can we walk off campus? Just walk around Belleville."

I helped her up; she nodded yes. She couldn't stop crying though; I understand. That's the only thing I heard. Busy cars rushing back and forth and my hope crying on my shoulder. I held her closer to me. "Frank, promise me…You'll think of me."

I stopped her on the sidewalk. We were a mile away form the school now. "I don't know when I'm not thinking of you." I kissed her forehead; she grabs my hand. "I'll be fighting for two things. I will be fighting for the country I love, but I will mostly be for you."

She smiles and hugs me. She starts tearing up now. "I love you, Frankie."

"I love you too, Jamia…" I smiled to her. "Let's get home."

We walked, laughing and joking about the good times. The times we were always around the guys—Gerard, Ray and Mikey—and a couple of our great dates; the times we were celebrating for the hell of it and the times Jamia's friends got me into make up. I let her inside. My mom was on the couch.

"Skipping classes again?" she glared down at both of us.

"I-I," I didn't know what to say to her.

Jamia spoke up, "He had to tell me about him going off to war, Miss. Iero."

She nodded then took Jamia upstairs. I went to the living room, spotting Gerard there. "Gee…" I whispered.

He stood up. "I'm fighting with you, Frank…"

My whole body was frozen. Gerard was coming to war? I already knew Ray was planning on to because same reason like me. Gerard though is an artist and an amazing for all that matter. I can't just see him in war.

"What made you-?"

"It's not a choice for me like it is for you." We sat down. "Mikey and I are failing our ways out of school. It's nothing but the 'important subjects' as my father would say. He thinks this will change out minds" I swear, I'm seeing tears out of Gerard's eyes.

Gerard Way, the one who told Jamia to stay strong. The one who told me the past to fuck bullies and move on with life; now I'm sitting here, watching him cry. I wrapped an arm around him. "It's going to be alright, Gee," I whispered. _Great, watching two people I love to death cry…Life is starting to fucking suck. _

!

It's been about four weeks since I told the news to Jamia and heard the news from Gerard. Now, it's only a few weeks until I'm gone, fighting. I was alone in my room. I was playing my music, alone. I was singing, still alone. It was peace from the crying; it was time to think. _Are you making the right choice, Frankie?_

To annoy my silence, a knock came on my door. "COME IN!" I yell, throwing my guitar on the ground. Jamia walks in, sitting on my bed. I leaned in and kissed her cheek. She had a blank expression, staring out the window. There's something bothering her; something I feel she won't tell me. I come behind her, grabbing her by the waist. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared—"

"I can tell…" She turns her head a bit. "Sorry, continue…"

"…Of losing you, Frankie. I'm scared of losing you…" She turns to face me on her knees. "I want to have sex with you before you leave."

I knew this was coming. Somehow, I just knew it was coming. I was prepare and ready. I didn't feel like using a condom; I knew she was a virgin, She can always use the pill in the morning.

I let her lay on top of me, kissing me. There's something different now about Jamia. She was the innocence girl I saw who was near death; that's if my mom never saved her. After that, she was the shy girl who would rarely talk around Gerard and Mikey but start a whole conversation with me. She was then the girl who loved to express and show herself. Right now, she's a mixture; the nervous and shy girl afraid of losing me but not afraid of losing her virginity to me.

After all of that, she finds herself, rolling next to me. "I love you; don't die out there, just yet."

I grabbed my arms around her. "I won't for you, babe."

!

More weeks passed. I was packing up most of my things. A faint gasp comes from the bathroom. _I'm just hearing things. _Nope, I am not, then came soft crying. The only person it sounds like…Jamia!

The past weeks she's been sick and bitchy. The next second I know though, she's crying in my arms. Something's been up her ally lately. It could be the fact it was a couple weeks before leaving me.

I ran to the bathroom though. I knocked—more like banging—on the door. Jamia sniffs, "Who is it?"

"Guess," I whisper. "Come on, I need to talk to you. What's going on, Jamia? I love you, and I know I'll be leaving you soon but still. We need to talk."

"O-Open the door," she mumbles. I did; I found her, sitting there. Her knees were to her chest; her face was buried in between them. A pregnancy test was dropped below her feet. I grabbed it and gasped, dropping it quickly.

It read positive….

**A/n; YES! FINSHED! This took WAYYY too long!**

**Title name: Cancer by MCR **

**BTW there is a edited version (from Sinsrose) on DA. Look up my DA username, Rockerchick102, then it's called Sleep. **


	3. Face all the pain and take it on

Chapter 3 face all the pain and take it on

_Jamia _

I heard the gasp from Frankie and the drop of my test. It read positive. _Keep Strong, Jamia. Don't tell him the truth; don't tell that you…._

"You took the pill." He mumbles, "We…Oh my god, Jamia." He started breaking down. Frank was strong; he's going to war for all I know. Now, I see him at a terrified point. Now, what do I do? What can I do? _I lied to him…_

"Half of the time the pills don't work," I whispered. _Keep lying to the one you love… _

"What if I die now? What will our son or daughter know about me? What will happen, Jamia?"

I couldn't cry; I had to be strong. At points though, he's making it harder for me. I grabbed him for a hug, "Frankie, it will know about you. I will promise. Just, be fighting for me, for your country….and for your newborn…"

He couldn't stop tearing up. I held him closer. He mumbles, "Jamia, I love you. Never let anyone tell you differently; you're not a slut or whore. Just because you're pregnant now…we just weren't careful. Gosh, I'm so sorry…"

"It's not you," I whispered. He couldn't hear me. I was a bit happy about having a baby. Frank was scared, worried….like me when I first met him. "I'm going to tell your mom…Stay up here. You're a mess."

Saturday mornings were always a big thing here. Frank rarely stayed home, but he has been staying back lately. I went downstairs and saw Miss. Iero. "Linda," I whispered.

Her head picked up. Tears were now shedding from my eyes. "What happen, dear?"

"I'm pregnant," I mouthed. "I'm so sorry. Frank and I did it because….I told you. I wanted it before he left; what if he dies? I didn't take the pill, and…." I start to cry. "I'm just scared and paranoid…"

"Sh," she grabbed me for a hug. "What are you going to do, Jamia?"

"Keep it," I whispered. She looks down at me. "What happens if I am right? What if we lose someone we love in war?"

!

Tuesday became to be the worst day of my life. Monday was quick for everyone to find out about me and Frankie's dirty little secret. We were called into the office now. The principal took one look at me. She then glared down at Frank. He grabs my hand, having such a grip. The devil looked at us again.

_SLAP! _The burn was slashed across my face. It whipped me so hard I landed onto Frank. "How could you both betray our lord!" I couldn't say anything. I was crying onto Frank. Everyone was planning something against me. The only one I trusted was Frankie; the sad part is he's leaving. "How could you!"

I was whipped the transfer forms. I look on top; it says "Reason for expelled: she became pregnant."

I automatically walk out. I couldn't stand being here anymore. Frank grabs me from behind and kisses my cheek. "It's going to—"

"NO IT ISN'T!" I cried out, "You're leaving me soon. I'm pregnant and kicked out of school. I'm just a stupid bitch."

"Jamia." He says. "If you were, I won't love you. Things happen for a reason. I want to give up everything now for you, but I can't." He made me face him. There was one issue; I couldn't look him in the eyes. I started crying in the middle of the hall ways. He leans up and kisses me. "I love you; I don't want to love anyone else. I don't want to come home and see another girl for me. I only want you because I know something. That we are in a chemical romance."

I turned to him, smiling. I kissed him then press my forehead against him. "What do you mean 'chemical romance'?"

He shrugs then smiles, "You're my drug that I'm addicted to.

The bell rang; fourth period came, gym class. I moaned, "I don't want to play."

"You can use 'I'm pregnant' excuse now." I chuckled a bit as we walk to the gym. "I could use the 'I forgot my clothes' excuse."

"How many times have we used that?" He laughs as I said that.

"It's the slut!" Someone screams as soon as we walk in. It was—No, it can't be. _That is not Crystal…._

It was though; I turned to face her. She slapped me right across the face. It was the same spot the devil slapped me. Again, I duck in Frank's arms. "Come on, guys," he scowls.

"Oh, shut up, both of you!" Veronica, another one of my "friends", yelled. "I can't believe you two DID IT! What was the point?"

_The point was because I was scared to lose him. _"That's it," I said. I stood up and slapped Crystal and Veronica. "I wanted to do that a long time ago. A long time ago, when both of you judge me for dating Frank. A long time ago when you knew I was getting abused, but you just stand there and watch. Now, you're just going to make jokes about me…" I turned to Frankie, "I'm out of here, so long and goodnight…"

!

The next day, the start of public high school….Frank was getting ready for that hellhole. I was in my room, picking out an outfit after the morning sickness was gone. I had trouble picking out something; I wasn't used to this. He knocked and peeked in, "Can I?"

"If you can help me," I said. "I don't know what to wear." He comes in and picks something simple. Black skinny jeans that chains hang down and a Misfits top. I smiled, "That's the same top I wore when we first met."

"Exactly," he whispers. "Come on; get your make up on. I want to see how my babe looks before school." I put on a dark eye shadow, eye liner and red lipstick. I did my hair in pig tails. I finally finished off with covering my scars. I put on a charm necklace Frank gave me a couple weeks ago. It had a picture of us from a dance; the dance was a couple months back. Next the picture it said "Don't forget me –Frankie".

"Well," I said, leaning in for a kiss. "How do I look?"

"I wish you wore this to our school." He whispers in my ear.

I smiled. "You would keep staring at me like you did before."

He chuckled. A knock came to our door. Gerard and Mikey Way stood there. Mikey step up, "We're here, Jamia."

Frank look at my clock, "I'm going to be late." He kisses my cheek, "Good luck…"

He ran out the door; I went by Gerard and Mikey. Mikey put an arm around me. "Trust me; it's going to be hard then catholic school."

"No," I whispered, looking down. "Nothing's worst then getting slapped for being… pregnant"

Gerard looks at me, "Truth…"

We waited by the bus stop. I was nervous and terrified. Maybe Mikey is right. Maybe this was going to be worst then my school. Maybe, just maybe that's right…. what's worst then being called a slutty whore by your "best friends?"

The bus came; we all walked on. I sat by Gerard; Mikey took the seat across from us. I was silent the whole time. Gerard tried to talk to me, "Everything alright, Jamia?"

I nodded my head no. Finally, two girls walked towards us. Both were alike with their style and their jet black hair. _It was like staring in a mirror. _One girl took the same spot by Gerard, putting an arm around him; the other sat by Mikey, kissing him. After the kiss, she turned to me, "Jamia, right?" I nodded, "Alicia Simmons; I heard a lot about you."

Alicia had on a black v neck and ripped, black jeans. I loved it. She wore every piece of jewelry she possibly has; the ones that stand out were chains around her wrist and a charm necklace that Mikey gave her. She wasn't "fake" with her make up unlike me. All she wore was eyeliner. Her hair was straight and put up in a high pony tail. I smiled to her, "Love your style."

"You should talk," the girl by Gerard said. "I'm Lyn-z Ballato." She was wearing same top and jeans like Alicia. There wasn't much make up on expect dark red lipstick and eyeliner. Her hair was like mine, in pigtails, expect teased a bit.

"Damn, Alicia," a boy said as he walked on. "Still dating that dork?"

She started fake laughing. "Ya, shut the fuck up before I beat your face in." She turned to Mikey. He was just looking out the window. She leaned in and kissed him, "I love you…"

Lyn-z leans in, "Alicia can hold her own. Stay with us."

Alicia then looks upon me again. "Um," she mouths. "You're pregnant if I heard right….right?"

"Correct," I said. "I am…"

Lyn-z gasped, "And Frankie's going to war while you are? Damn girl that must sucked."

I shrugged it off. It does suck; any girl would think it would. I didn't care that much about being pregnant. I just didn't still want to lose him. The bus stopped at the school. Alicia let me go first. I went to the office to get my schedule and a buddy to help me out. Right then and there, Alicia and Lyn-z are kicked out of the office.

"That's what you get," the principal said. Lyn-z held out a detention slip; Alicia though had a suspension slip.

"Well, maybe," Alicia growled. "You should tell the boys to leave off of Gerard and Mikey. They might be gay but—"

"MISS. SIMMONS! That's _enough_!" The principal yelled back.

"It's not her fault we care about the Ways!" Lyn-z butts in, "Seriously, all of you are idiots." The principal walked away. "ASSHOLE" is what Lyn-z yells back. She turns to me, "Alicia will be helping you!"

"Fuck you bitch," she mumbles. "Eh, I have more classes with Jamia anyway…"

I smiled to her. _First day and two girls are already replacing Crystal and Veronica. _

!

Once I got home, I found myself crashed out on the couch. I was too tired to do anything lately and plus I been lacking on sleep. I felt being lifted in one second. I =flicker my eyes to wake up and saw Frankie carrying me. He lied me down.

I moaned a bit, "Frankie, stay by me for the night."

"It's not too late, dear." He whispers, "Want to talk, though?"

I leaned against him after he lies next to me. He strokes my hair. I kiss his lips. _Everything's okay and settled…_For now…

"Is everything ok?" He whispers in between the kiss. I keep kissing him though. I just needed to feel him against me one more time. In a couple minutes, I broke down, still kissing him. "Jamia, please, Jamia," he pushes off gentle. I sat up, crying. "What's going on, Jamia?"

"Pregnant mood swings, maybe…" I whispered. _It's a lie…It's the way I'm acting because of you leaving._

**A/N: Finally finished! Appreciate guys! Review, too!**

**Song title: The Only Hope For Me Is You- My Chemical Romance**


	4. Every single day when people shot

Chapter 4 Every single day when people shot and put the pieces back together

_Mikey_

The bus ride to school and already kicked in the ass; _great…how much hate life. _It was mostly Alicia getting teased, but still, it was about us. She turns her body to James, one of the football players. She fake laughs for a bit, "Ya, shut the fuck up before I beat your face in."

I turned out towards the window. I was just watching as everything moved quickly by. It's like my life right now. Everything is moving to quickly. At points, I just want it to stop, so I can sit here and be with Alicia.

I was check back into real life. I felt Alicia's hand on my cheek. I turned, and she kisses me. "I love you…" she whispers.

"I know," I smiled. "Thanks for sticking up."

She just smiles back to me. Her smile is always bright and warms me up. She turns back to the conversation with Jamia and Lyn-z. Alicia must have asked Jamia about being pregnant. Jamia answered back quickly as if she already trusts the two.

Lyn-z gasped, "And Frankie's going to war while you are? Damn girl that must sucked." That's why I was worried about telling Alicia.

Jamia's a sweet girl, but I even know there's a part of her that's defenseless. She's defiantly not like Alicia. I don't want to turn her world up side down like Jamia though. Frank didn't ruin it, but you can tell by her eyes. They read _help me _at points.

Jamia got off the bus quicker the rest of us. She had to meet up with someone in the office. Alicia looks back at me, "Hello, sweetheart." She kisses me again, "Sorry I didn't say that right away this morning. Jamia is different."

We walk off the bus. Alicia sniffs; I turn to find her tearing up. "Alicia," I grabbed her for a hug. "Sh…I know…"

"Jamia," she says. "The poor girl, you and Gerard were right."

"I know," I whisper. I lean to her and kiss her forehead. She wipes her tears and act like nothing happen. She still has to also keep a tough image. We went over to Gerard and Lyn-z.

"She's amazing," Lyn-z says about Jamia. "I feel horrible for her though."

I signed. "Keep her close with you guys," I said. "One thing I noticed, she's losing herself."

Alicia looks at Lyn-z and both of them nod. Gerard and I look at them. "Fuck," Gerard said, "we never get your secret language."

"And you never will…" Lyn-z whispers to him and kisses him. I and Alicia look at each other and roll our eyes. We know they are faking; the rest of the school doesn't. See, Gerard has dated guys outside of this shit hole. He dated Frank for a while; Jamia knows. She's the reason Frank and Gerard broke up.

Alicia smiles to me, wrapping her arm around me. "You're so pretty," she whispers.

"If anyone is in this," I said, "it's you, baby."

"Psh," James came over again. "Look at the two fags faking with two hotties. Come on, Simmons…"

"…And fuck you like every girl you date?" She scowled back. "Face it, James; I don't know how many children you literally have. I'm not one of those girls giving myself to you."

What I saw…._Why the hell did I stand there? _James slapped her. That fucking asshole slapped her. Alicia fell in my arms. I held her closer. James walked away. She started crying. "Sh, babe," I whispered. No one listens to us in this school. Our parents half believe the shit we go through. She won't speak up.

Lyn-z kisses Alicia's cheek, the one that was slapped. Alicia smiles to both of us. She kisses me. "Nothing's going the way all of us want." She whispers, "Am I right?"

"So right," I, Lyn-z, and Gerard spoke. Alicia was hanging on me for a while.

"I don't want to let go." She whispers, "I have to do something about James."

"Alicia," I whispered. "Don't make it worse for yourself."

She walks away without me finishing. _She's going to get her and Lyn-z murdered…_I turned to Gerard, shaking my head. "She never listens to you, does she?"

"She protected, Gee," I said. "There's a difference."

Alicia was called into the office along side with Lyn-z. She glanced over to me and tugs her chain. I rolled my eyes at her and smiled. "When don't they get in trouble?" Gerard appeared next to me.

I smiled to him, "Good question." The bell rang. "Come on, Gee…"

"I'm coming," He said, running after me.

Once we walked in, Alicia, Jamia, and Lyn-z caught my attention. I ran to them. "Well," I said, "what the hell did you do!"

"She beat up James." Lyn-z said. "I'm surprised the school didn't suspend him."

"This school is as fucked up as my catholic school." Jamia said, "They let the teachers slap me and Frank. Oh ya, and when I was pregnant, they let my 'best friends' slap me."

I take a quick look at Alicia. She shook her head back and forth. "Stick with us, Jamia," she said, putting an arm around her.

I gave Alicia a quick kiss before all of us—without Gerard or Lyn-z (They are seniors.)—for homeroom. Jamia wiped tears away. I leaned down to her, "Everything okay, Jams?"

She turns up, "Mikey, only a couple more weeks."

I gave her a quick hug, "It's going to be okay, Jamia…" _Alicia's going to be like her though…_

!

Jamia went home as me and Alicia walked to her house. Jamia waves bye to us; Frank's mother comes outside. "Thanks for the first day," she said. "Alicia, it was great meeting you!"

"No problem, kiddo," Alicia said back. We keep walking. "I really like Jamia. She's…better then Lyn-z."

"She's a good girl," I said. "Have you…noticed her though?"

"With crying in class? I think its pregnant swings and plus…Frank leaving her…"

I stopped her in the middle of the street. Where Alicia lived, her street was quiet. "I'm leaving for war, Alicia," I said.

Alicia took a deep breathe and looked down. She bit her lip. She was hiding something; her feelings were hidden again. Alicia is tough like I said; she can defiantly hold her own. "Mikey….why are you?"

"Alicia, it's not a choice," I said. "If I could, I won't go. I'm scared of leaving you and, then the next couple of months, someone tells you I died. I just don't want to…" She bits her lip tighter and tighter. "Alicia, it is okay to cry."

"I'm sorry, I can't…" She ran off. She ran off, as I said. She dashed home like a rabbit. I was left here, wondering what the hell I did wrong. She still there though. She is sitting there on her steps, crying. Lyn-z is by her, holding her.

She looks to me with her brown eyes. "I'm really sorry," I mouthed. I ran home, trying to hold the tears. I couldn't stand this; life is sucking for all of us, not just me, but all of us. Ray has Christa also, and he's dropping out of college for war. Jamia and Frank's situation is going to get worst and worst.

It was either staying here or going home. There was another choice going back in my head. _Maybe Frank can help me out…_I went to his house and knocked on the door. Jamia opened up, "Oh, hey, Mikes."

"Is Frank home?" I sniffed. _Fuck, cry in front of Jamia, you fucking moron. _

"Yes, hold on," she ran upstairs.

Frank came downstairs still in his uniform. "Mikey," he mumbles.

"I told her," I sniffed again. I started tearing up. "She…she doesn't know how to deal with it."

"Alicia's tough," Frank whispers. "She hardly shows her feelings."

"I know," _It keeps repeating through my mind, Frank. _"I really don't want to go to war."

Frank nods along side with me. "I don't want to leave Jamia now…"

"You can always just leave," I snapped back.

"Mikey…." Frank whispered, "What can I do? Became a high school drop out? Work as a fry cook in some dinner?"

"Be a performer," I whispered. "You're amazing, Frank." I look at the time, "I'm going to go. Have fun with Jamia."

"Thanks," He pats my back. "Good luck, Mikes."

I nod back and ran to my house. It was seven when I got home. Dinner was on the table. I didn't eat though. Gerard was the only one sitting. "Mikey, what's up?"

"Nothing," I whispered back. _It's eating me alive; I'm losing Alicia…_

**A/N: And done! Fluff! **

**Song title: Summertime- My Chemical Romance**


	5. Your words can eat right through me

Chapter 5 Your words can eat right through me

_Alicia _

Mikey…is everything to me. We changed each other's lives. Now, he's telling me he's leaving me. He's telling me we're ending out love. He's telling me he might come back as a ghost watching me everyday.

I was up all night, staring at my ceiling. _What has my life changed to? _I don't want to turn into someone like Jamia; now, who knows how Lyn-z is gong to take the news. Lyn-z is getting into Gerard too much; Gerard is letting her though; it's going to kill her at the end.

I'm still stuck in this room, blanked out. Music is not playing to help. My thoughts are trapping me into this corner. Tears are streaming out by hours…minutes….seconds. _Maybe it's a good thing I have the suspended. _

I got up from my bed and went to my older sister. I check the time; 4:30 am…she might be up by now. I went to her room, knocking on her bedroom door. Her freshly, new hair peaked out. "Alicia?" she whispers, "Hey, come in."

Her dark room was peaceful to me. I look to her; now she died her hair this blood red. You see where I been influenced by to be tough and strong? I sat on her bed. She came over by me, arm over my shoulder. "Mikey…" I whispered.

She nods her head. "What happen now? Gerard being an asshole again about you two dating?" _Oh gosh, I remember that too much. _For some fucking reason, Gerard hated me and Mikey. He would rarely let me even see Mikey unless it was school. At points, we stuck into one of the stalls and started making out. Trust me, that's as far as we got.

"He's…" Words running through my mind; _how can I summarize it? _I stuck in a bit of air and let it run, "He's going into war. I don't know why. I'm watching this destroy a new friend, Jamia. You know Frankie's girlfriend?"

"I haven't met her yet…" she says back.

"Frank's leaving for war," I whispered. "So, Jamia wanted to have it before he left. You know, she wanted to have sex. For some reason—I don't know how exactly—he got her pregnant. She's tired, reckless, and young." I started tearing up, "Watching her scares me. What if I turn into someone like her? It's like she desperate for Frank's love."

"Give her time," my sister, Bella, said. "First off, you need rest. Talk to Mikey about it tomorrow." _Great wait like 7 hours for Mikey? _"Just sleep here, Alicia."

!

I woke up then. I look to the clock. _11:11 A.M….I wish that he would just come over now. _My wish came true; someone slightly opens my sister's room. "Mikey…" I whispered, "Mikey, I'm…"

"It's alright," He says back. "I know it's hard for you to show your feelings. Don't put it on yourself. Are we fine now?"

_Why?_ is all I ask from him. "Why are you leaving?"

He comes by me, sitting next to me. "I want to stay, but it's not my choice." I lifted my body up a bit. "Alicia, I want to stay, but I'm forced. I and Gerard…well…we're not doing well in our grades."

"I know," I sniffed. "I know why; it's because you're under stress. Now, your father's only putting more on it not teaching you a lesson."

"Were not going to treat our children like this, right?"

I smiled to him, giggling. "You're too ahead in the future." He lies next to me. I started kissing him. "I really wish…"

"I know," he says back. He looks at the time. "I promised my mom I would be back before Gerard gets home. Sorry, Alicia."

"Tomorrow, school, got it?" He nods his head. I lean up and kiss him. A couple minutes, I'm just sitting here. The thoughts start inclosing me again.

I ran out of my house. I packed a couple things up and ran. My parents saw me and try to catch me. I needed to get out of her. I found myself sitting at a bench at a park. A park where I and Mikey first met; I remember that day perfectly. I miss everything sweet now.

I sat in the park for a while, clutching my bag. I need somewhere to stay for the night. The thoughts are lingering in the air at home. I had to run out; I have to get out. Where do I go now though?

I can't stay at the Ways. Gerard will know something is up and hate it. I don't want anything risky happening with me and Mikey being tighter. I can't see Lyn-z; she hasn't understood me lately. Christa…I would run to her if I had the chance. Christa is Ray's girlfriend; they are two people who brighten my day. If only she didn't live far from here, I would be there now. Maybe, I should go to Frank and Jamia.

I got up and walk to their house. I look at my watch 2:45 P.M. Frank would be out. I knock at the door. He opens up, "Alicia, hey, come on in. Oh, you don't mind, Ray is here too."

I smiled, "Not at all." I walked in the living room, seeing Christa and Ray. I gave both of them a hug. I look to Frank, "Um, one question," He nods. "How did Jamia take the news about war?"

"When I first told her? She took it hard. Jamia's used to bad news though. It's not just with me; it's with her old family."

"Wait," I said. "What happen to her?"

"Alicia, she was abused by her father. Her mother left her. My mom found her, running away. She was not allowed to eat a lot; her bones were shown in her skin. She was hurt for any simple things." Frank shook his head. Tears fell down, "I'm sorry."

"Shit…" I murmured to the wind. "I never knew. I'm sorry I brought it up, Frank."

Frank nods again. Jamia walk in. "Alicia? Hey, what's up?"

"I was about to ask the same thing." Frank spoke up.

"Mikey told me," I whispered. "I need to get out of my house. These thoughts about…"

Jamia comes to my side, "Thoughts of what?"

"Thoughts of suicide and cutting…If I lose him…."

**A/N: Aw Alicia, I love you. Now, I'm talking pep to my fiction people xD.**

**Song title: We Stitch These Wounds- Black Veil Brides**


	6. I will wait for you She said, endlessly

Chapter 6 "I will wait for you." She said, endlessly

_Frank_

"Alicia" I whisper. She starts crying. Cutting herself, again…because of Mikey…again. It wasn't the first time she had the thoughts; she promised though it would be the last time she marked her skin. Now, she wants to start up again.

"I don't know," she whispers, "who to turn to. Gerard still has this hate against me which makes me rarely see Mikey now. Lyn-z turned bitchy on me, too."

"You have me," Jamia whispers. She gives her hug. "I promise not to leave you at your darkest moments."

Alicia smiles to her. "I'll still be here when you need me." She looks up to Christa. "I love you two better then Lyn-z."

"No offense," Jamia raises her hands in defense. "Lyn-z is a fucking brat."

I laughed a bit. "You're not alone." I said. "The girl has a major attitude problem."

"Too overprotective with Gerard while we're talking shit about her." Ray inputted "I mean I try to hang out with the guy, and she answer for him."

"The girl has problems." Alicia said. "She does have mental problems. Gerard does love her now. I'm sorry, I just dislike judging people, you know?"

Jamia looks to me. "We don't judge…"

"If I did," I whispered to her, "I won't want to marry you and be with you forever."

She kisses me. Alicia moves, "WOAH HEY! SHE DOES NOT NEED TO HAVE ANOTHER BABY!"

Jamia started smiling; I started laughing. Trying to keep a straight face, Jamia flips off Alicia. I exchanged a look with Ray; a couple weeks are passing through our eyes. These are memories I'll keep tight.

!

The day came quickly. Jamia woke up earlier then me everyday now. Morning sickness is the worst part of everything for her. This time, I didn't think it was just that. She came downstairs, pale looking. Bags were under her eyes, showing no sleep. She was only six weeks pregnant now; now she's in the horrible stage.

The good thing is I'm not leaving yet. I'm just off to school for training. I have to fake out my age now. So apparently I'm seventeen when I'm only sixteen. Gerard and Ray are alright ages; Mikey's father also forced him to fake out. Now, we're all getting ready for a experience that will change us all.

The girls have been sticking around here a lot. There are days where Jamia is telling me she's feeling worse and worse. I don't think it's physically either. She does not want to get out of bed; she's forcing herself to go to school. She only wants to be around me (which at points she doesn't want to do.).

I grab her as soon as she came downstairs. She grabs me for a hug. She started crying. "I know," I whisper. She keeps crying though. "Jamia, please, I don't know…"

"Fight for me," she whispers, "as I'm fighting without you."

I kissed her. "Let's go to the car," I said. She nodded; we walked outside. Alicia was standing outside.

"You bitches want to give me lift?" Alicia says, "My parents still don't know about Mikey joining war."

Jamia shrugs, "Why not? What happen to Lyn-z, though?"

"She's not coming," Alicia whispers. "Or what she told me was that…"

"Poor Gee," I said. Alicia nods.

So, we did let Alicia ride with us. The whole ride there was too much. Jamia was in my arms the whole time. She wasn't crying, whimpering…just silence. She keeps looking in my eyes though. Mikey told me right; her eyes do read something.

It was a book to me. The book was an opening everything to me. She's scared and tired. She's still in love like the first time she saw me. She needs help like every pregnant girl. Jamia is a different pregnant girl though. She's the same one who got kicked out for being who she is; she's the same one who made great friends out of it. She the same one who still believes in our love; the same love I can still see through her eyes.

The car jerked. We were here. Alicia ran out to find Mikey. We came behind her. We found the whole group. Ray look up at me, "How are you feeling, Iero?"

"Horrible," I whisper. "How did yours deal with it?"

"She's doing fine. She told me she's more caring for people like Alicia and yours…"

Mikey came by us, blood shot from tears. I look back at the girls. Alicia was huddled in Jamia's arms. Jamia now looked strong. When I saw her back at home, she was the scared girl. She was again showing her terrified side of her. On the car ride she was quiet. All I know is that she's hiding the fear now.

I grasped my heart necklace. Jamia pushes Alicia away for a second and runs to hug me. "I love you," she whispers. "Make us proud, okay?"

I spoke through my sadness, "Us?"

"Your children, silly," she kissed me one more time. "See you soon before fighting." She turns around then looks back, "Frank!" I turned once more, "Remember what I said at home!"

_Fight for her as she's fighting without me. _

**A/N: Awe Frank/Jamia. My fav pairing in this story to write, seriously!**

**Song Title: Endlessly she said- AFI **


	7. for your my only hope don't lie

Chapter 7 for your my only hope don't lie, don't leave

_Gerard_

"_I love you, Gee. I know you're gay; I know you might not love me. I do though." _

"_I love you, too, Lyn-z. I think I'm bi. I never felt so…loved around someone like you."_

"_Promise to never leave me?"_

I promised. It was a lie all wrapped in one. Now at points, I can't look at her. I'm leaving her; I been lying to her. I'm not in love with her. I love her as much as Alicia loves Mikey maybe. There's the problem again; I love Mikey as much as Frank loves Jamia.

Mikey told Alicia already that he's leaving for war. The girl ran away from him. He came home and told me everything. He became depressed after that. The next day he skipped school to talk to her. Jamia told us she came over and talked about something. She took Mikey and discusses it. Alicia started turning suicidal and thinking of cutting again. Depression took its turn on Mikey.

He started becoming less social. He really only talked to me, Jamia or Alicia. Jamia also became depressed. She's a different story; for her, she can't live without Frank. Maybe…_Maybe that's how Mikey feels about Alicia. _

It was a week before we left; I still haven't told Lyn-z. Mikey was calming himself by playing his guitar. He was in his own world. "Mikey," I said.

He looks up, pushing his glasses a bit. "What's up, Gee?"

"How should I tell her?"

"Gerard, seriously? You're the only who hasn't told their girlfriend!" He shook his head.

"I'm scared what Lyn-z will do!" I signed, "She's been…a bitch!"

"That's nice. Let your girlfriend know about a week before training, Think about it, Gerard. Frank waited a couple months to tell Jamia. Before that, Ray's girlfriend knew. I told Alicia a couple weeks after meeting Jamia. How could you wait so long?"

"Shut the fuck up, Mikey," I growled back.

"Put yourself if Lyn-z when you're talking to her."

I went to Lyn-z's house. Everything Mikey said was still shaking me. I knocked on her door, and her mother came out. "Oh, Gerard, hold on a second." She turned her head, "LINDESY! GERARD IS HERE!"

She came to the door. "Step outside," I said. She did. I placed my hand on her face. I wanted to start crying. "I don't know how to tell you this."

She grabs my hand. I lean in to kiss her. Our foreheads touch. Her eyes were closed. She broke the silence. "Gerard, what's going on?"

"I'm turning into every other guy you seen; those guys that have been hurting your friends by saying this. I'm fighting in war."

She pushes me away for a second. She closes her eyes, shaking her head. "You can't, you can't, you can't…" She keeps repeating the same thing. She keep sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper. "I just can't…"

"Why, though, just why?" She keeps crying. I got up and started kissing and wiping her tears. "Tell me, Gerard…."

"My father making both me and Mikey join. We both aren't doing so great in school and—"

"Stay with me," Lyn-z whispers.

"Lyn-z, I just can't…"

"Why can't you, Gee?" She places her hands, rubbing them against my soft arms. "Gee, please…" She starts tearing up again.

"I love you so much." I whisper, kissing her forehead. "I want to stay, but….I can't leave him."

"I-I," she slaps me. "I THOUGHT YOU FUCKING LOVE ME!"

"I do," I whispered. "I seriously do." She started breaking down. I grab her for a hug, "Lyn-z…"

"NO! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! I HATE YOU GERARD WAY! I…I HOPE YOU DIE IN WAR!"

It hit me. She never loved me, did she? Did she think about me as much as I thought about her? Did she ever forget the one who rescues her? Did she ever…did she ever…did she ever…No she didn't. I give up. I gave into her body and looks. The personally is changing on me. Now, she's breaking on me. We somehow weren't over.

I ran back home though, sucking in my feelings. They wanted to drain from my body though. I ran upstairs, not making eye contact with my parents. Mikey was still there. His eyes lied upon me for a second and then got up. He places a hand on me.

"Gee?" I started tearing up. "Gerard, w-what happen?"

"She hates me," I whispered. "She fucking hates me, Mikes…"

"Aw, Gee," He hugs me. "What happen?"

"She offered me to stay there. I told her my father will find out. She bitched out and told me…" I started drifting off. Why did she…? How could she…? Why me?

"Hey," Mikey said, "it's going to be okay. She'll come before training."

"I hope, Mikes…"

!

"GET THE FUCK UP!" Our father bitched at us. Mikey and I were pushed off our beds. My father left us; I helped up Mikey. He looked reckless.

"Did you get _any _sleep, Mikes?" He shook his head. "Oh, Mikey…"

"Alicia," He whispers. "I keep worrying about her."

"I know, Mikey. We're all worrying about our girlfriends."

"I know," His undertone drifts. His eyes are moving away from my contact. Tears fall from his eyes. His head falls upon my shoulder. "Gee, I don't want…I don't want…I don't want…" He was choking on his words. I knew what he was saying. The phrase was choking him by the minute.

"Mikey," I shushed him. "Come on, let's go."

Our father drove us down. Both parents were in the front seat; I was in the back, grabbing Mikey's hand. He was sucking in all his feelings. I warned him to. I know what my father would scream if Mikey didn't do as I told him.

He leans onto me. "I just wish this moment hadn't come, Gerard."

"Me neither, bro…" We were there. Frank hadn't shown up yet; Ray was there with Christa. He was holding her and kissing her.

We walked up to them. Ray smiles to us. "Ready, Ways?

"I guess," we both mumbled.

Christa gave us both hugs. "Good luck out there, Ways." He looks into Mikey's eyes then to mine. "I'll care of Alicia and Lyn-z."

Right there, Alicia, Jamia, and Frank came down. Mikey ran and grabbed Alicia for a hug. _Where is she? Where is Lyn-z? I knew she won't come. I knew she didn't care. Why did I believe you, Mikey? You're were so wrong. _

Alicia came by me and Ray. She gave us a hug. She looked into my eyes. "She does love you. She keeps breaking down. Gerard, she…she also cut again. I'm sorry, Gee…"

_Such a great way to know how my baby is doing before I'm transfer off to war…_

**A/N: Review?**

**Chapter title: Eyes Set to Kill- Darling **


End file.
